The Steps
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Their relationship didn't happen suddenly. No, it wasn't love at first sight. Their relationship had to take steps. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I had something witty to say here, alas, I have nada.  
>AN: Beta'd by my good friend. She said she kinda loved it so I feel a bit more confident about posting it. Which I guess is good. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

It happened slowly. In steps. It didn't just happen, it couldn't. Not for them. The steps took time, but in the end, they both agreed that it was worth it.

**Step One**

Is meeting, of course. There is no other option for step one. They're in school, as is the norm in these type of things. He was called Noah then and didn't have Mohawk, but Kurt was wearing a sparkly blue scarf that did things to his eyes.

Noah liked how blue Kurt's eyes looked, but he knew that it was weird for boys to wear sparkly scarves. He wasn't sure why it was weird, just that it was. So he never voiced that he liked how blue Kurt's eyes looked, instead he pointed and laughed at the boy who was wearing a sparkly scarf.

Then those blue eyes started to water and Noah felt his stomach drop to the floor for having made the other boy cry.

**Step Two**

"I don't want to hear whatever Neanderthalic thing you want to say." Kurt said as he sat down next to him, "We're going to do this experiment because I need to pass eighth grade science and we are lab partners right now so I have to deal with you."

"Whatever dude." Puck ran a hand through his new Mohawk, "Long as I get to light the Bunsen burner." He grinned manically.

"Good Lord, save me."

**Step Three**

Kurt backed away, "_What _are you doing, Puck?"

"S'a secret." Puck said, shit-eating grin on his face. "Just _come on_, Hummel. The more you fight the harder it will be for you."

"Don't think I won't go down without a fight." Kurt sneered.

"Oh, I love it when you puff up and hiss like a kitten." He put on a fake fond voice, "_Adorable._" Snorting, Puck added as he got closer, "Adorable that you think you could get away."

This, of course, led up to Kurt's first dumpster dive. He did get caught by Puck who drug him back towards the dumpsters. It was actually the first dumpster dive at McKinley since Niccols did it to Cooper back in '93. The jocks cheered at Puck and jeered at Kurt who crawled out and with a look of disgust, picked up the banana peel off his shoulder with the ends of his finger tips before throwing it at Puck's face.

And Kurt had good aim.

**Step Four**

Kurt sneered at Puck. "I don't know what that was, but that wasn't good."

"It was the dance move. Jeez, Hummel, ware you? Blind?" He rolled his eyes to prove his point.

Kurt scoffed, "You mean that was your attempt at the dance move. Honestly, it was almost as bad as Finn." At this he put his hand up in the air and which drew attention to what was behind him; Puck saw Finn flail about.

Puck sighed and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Really?' Kurt nodded. "Okay then, Hummel. Got any pointers for me?"

Kurt gave a predatory grin, "Thought you'd never ask."

**Step Five**

Puck looked at Kurt has he got out of his Navigator. He still didn't know the other teen that well, but he seemed pretty cool in that stupid Glee club. Lightly hitting another jock on the shoulder, he said, "Let's not dumpster dive him anymore. Instead we can make Jewfro get two turns."

**Step Six**

Puck slumped in his seat next to Kurt, dropping his things about him. After making sure his drink was still standing and his books could make the perfect foot stool, he said, "Dude, you look like a zombie. What gives?"

"Not that you'd care," Kurt said slowly, eyes barely open, "but our coffee pot is broke at home so no coffee for me."

Puck grabbed his drink, "I got some coffee. You can have the rest if you want."

**Step Seven**

"Oh my God. I'm so horny right now." Puck cried out in misery.

Kurt didn't even look up from his book, "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to hear. I woke up this morning and said to myself, 'Kurt, I do hope that the idiot Puckerman tells me how badly he needs it.' Thanks for fulfilling my lifetime wish." Kurt deadpanned.

"Since my mohawk is gone, I can't get my regular action and your girl, Mercedes, won't do much beyond kissing and holding hands and I want a bit more than that." Puck slumped.

"Not that I'm enjoying your manpain," Kurt looked up, "but why exactly do I get to hear about your woes?"

Puck shrugged, "You're sitting here?"

"You came and sat next to me." Kurt pointed out with an eyebrow raise.

"So I did." He then put his best 'sex-me-nao' eyes on Kurt, "Babe, it's 'cause I want to do bad things to you."

Kurt scoffed, "Not gonna work." He waved his hand in the air, "Go run along now. I'm sure you can find someone who will fall for that line."

**Step Eight**

"Kurt, man." Puck said quietly, "I need to tell you about my dream last night."

"Of course you do." Kurt sighed, "You do realize I don't care about what fantasies you have, right?"

"Oh, this one might mean something to you, so pay attention." Puck started, "So, my dream started normal. Y'know? I'm in bed with two red heads and a brunette and it's all going great-"

"Why, God? Why do you inflict him on me?"

"-and then suddenly there was only one there but the thing is it wasn't either of the red heads or the brunette-"

"Blonde then? They not your usual thing?"

"-but it was you."

Kurt blinked and after a length of time, he said, "Pardon?"

"I had a sex dream about you last night Hummel." Puck stated simply, "And I liked it."

**Step Nine**

"Shh." Kurt giggled as he was dragged into an empty bathroom. "We need to be quiet."

"Ah, come on," Puck whispered between kisses and moans, "you like the idea that we could be found out at any moment."

**Step Ten**

"Chocolate for you, Kurt." Puck said, sitting down next to him before glee.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Puck shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and failing, "Just take 'em from me already, why don't ya?"

Kurt grabbed the chocolates from Puck with a grin, "Best day ever."

"I'm confused." Brittany voiced.

"You're not the only one." Tina said.

Kurt looked up, "We had decided that when Puck was ready to come out of the closet he'd give me chocolates."

**Step Eleven**

"I'm sorry. This isn't - we aren't - we aren't working. We have to break up."

**Step Twelve**

"I don't care! I can't continue like this. It's been months and I still think of you all the time. I wake up with your name on my lips, I drink coffee and think of all the ones we've shared, I can't even shower without thinking about you. If you don't want to fight for us, then fuck you. But I'm going to fight."

**Step Thirteen**

Neither of them can say 'love' about anything. It's not part of their vocabulary anymore.

"I'm fond of you."

"I'm fond of you too."

**Step Fourteen**

"You guys should just make it official." Finn said as he watched how easily his best friend and brother fluttered around their apartment together, "You're basically married as it is."

They both stopped what they were doing and looked at one another. "Kurt Hummel?" Puck started, "Would you like to-"

"Stop." Kurt said forcefully, "I don't want it going down that I was the woman. Everyone thinks I am anyway. So, I'm going to propose to you."

"Okay. Go for it." Puck nodded.

"Besides," Kurt added quietly, "you were doing it all wrong." He took Puck's hand, "Noah, will you do me the honor of going through with Finn's idea and marrying me?"

"You bet, babe." Puck grinned, "I'm fond of you."

"Fond of you too."

**Step Fifteen**

Burt watched as his son stood at the altar, as the punk Kurt was fond of walked up the aisle. When Kurt had first told him he was seeing someone, Burt was a little worried. After all, Kurt was so much like his mother, and she had her heart broken a number of times before he met her. But then got to know Puck and realized that Puck was very similar to him. Burt knew he used to be a punk just like Puck.

It gave him hope.

So he had planted the idea in Finn's mind to get one of them to propose. He knew that they were already basically married. Hell, they'd been living with each other for seven years and he was fairly certain that made them married in some eyes. But Burt wanted his son to have his big day. And without a little push, they would've continued as they were.

He knew that their relationship had changed drastically through all the years, and he wasn't sure how many stages it had, but he was glad in the direction it went in. He only hoped that in the phases yet to come, it would continue in the same path.


End file.
